Dreamland
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Another randomish Marauder short story of mine. This time, we invade the Marauders dreams.
1. James Potter

Title: Dreamland

Summary: Another randomish Marauder short story of mine. This time, we invade the Marauders dreams.

A/n I have no idea where this came from, but! I have five new baby kitties! Whoo-hoo!

Chapter 1: James Potter

James snuggled under the warm blankets and tucked himself into a small ball. He was smiling, obviously enjoying a good dream.

(Inside James's Dream)

The crowd was cheering wildly as two different teams stepped onto the Pitch. James was dreaming about playing in the Quidditch World Cup, obviously. He was playing for the Tornados, who were favored to win this match.

Within minutes, the Tornados were in the lead. The crowd was going nuts. The Snitch was finally spotted. The crowd was louder. The entirety of the two teams stopped and watch the Seekers chase after the tiny golden ball.

The Tornados' Seeker stretched out towards the ball, almost... almost...

"JAMES! WAKE UP!" Sirius shouted diving onto James's bed. "It's almost time for lunch, you lzy little heathen."

"Five more minutes." James said sleepilly, rolling over.

A/n

Aw, sorry about that, James. Oh, question. Shall I do the girls? I'm not sure if I should. Does anyone want 'em? And who should I do next? Anything you guys really, really, REALLY wanna see?


	2. Peter Pettigrew

Dreamland

A/n Wow, didn't expect six reviews in a, what, two, three hour span? So, I'll do the boys first, then the girls. Without further ado, I give you, Peter's dream.

Chapter 2: Peter Pettigrew

Peter yawned and burrowed under the blankets. It had been a rough day, and he was asleep in an instant.

In his dream, he saw himself, James, Sirius, and Remus in a Muggle living room watching television. Suddenly, the announcer said, "Bill Murray week, starting tonight, at eight."

"I'll get the beer!" James shouted, heading to the kitchen.

"I'll order pizza!" Remus said, snatching up the phone.

"We're gonna watch some Bill Murray, and drink some beer, and eat some pizza! Beer and pizza! Beer and pizza!" Peter shouted, dancing around the living room.

"Wormtail, why you dotta ruin the moment like that, mate?" Sirius asked, stretching out on the couch. "Bill Murray don't need that."

"Why you talking like a gangsta, Sirius?" Peter asked. Sirius shrugged.

Just then, Peter's alarm clock went off. He awoke with a start, banging his head on a overhead candle bracket, knocking himself out.

A/n

OK, I know the Marauders probably don't know how to use that stuff, and stuff, but, it's a dream. Just wanted to say that in case someone jumped on me.

Oh, and, any ideas for Remus and Sirius? If not, I'm sure I can come up with something. :)


	3. Remus Lupin

Dreamland

A/n Got a couple of cute ideas for Remus. I've decided to take one idea and sort of twist around with it. That is, if I can even remember what the idea was.

Chapter 3: Remus Lupin

Remus snuggled under his blankets and was asleep in an instant. In his dream, he found himself in a chocolate factory. "Jackpot!"

Unbeknown to him, however, there was a group of Muggles taking a tour of the factory. He took off his shoes and socks and dove into a giant vat of chocolate.

One of the small children walking past grabbed his mother's hand and whispered, "Mummy, there's a man swimming the chocolate!"

His mother laughed and replied, "Sweeite, you watch too much television. It's not possible to swim in chocolate."

Her son spoke a little louder this time. "But, Muuuum, there's a man in the chocolate! I'm not making this up!"

Remus stuck his head out of the chocolate. "Hey, I'm not a man, I'm a teenager, thank you very much."

"See? I TOLD you there was a man swimming in the chocolate!"

"TEENAGER!" Remus shouted, scrambling out of the chocolate vat as security chased after him, slipping and sliding on the floor. "Crap, stupid yummy slippery chocolate! I curse you!"

As he slipped and slid, the guards managed to catch up. Remus whimpered, but before they could take him to jail, Peter's alarm clock woke him up, as did the sound of a thud and Sirius's barking laugh.

A/n

Ooh, nice idea for Sirius. I'm gonna go with that.


	4. Sirius Black

Dreamland

A/n Mmm, chocolate! I lieks chocolate. And now, Sirius Black time.

Chapter 4: Sirius Black

Sirius, being a bit of a restless sleeper, kicked the covers off and stretched out. Finally, after dozing off, he began to grin.

"Fangirls." he muttered. "Lots of 'em."

In his dream, girls lined the halls of Hogwarts, screaming as he strutted down the corridors. He waved and laughed, causing them all to swoon. That is, until he turned the corner.

There stood Gen, the only female not fawning over him. Naturally, he made his way over to her. "Hey, Gen. How's it going?" he asked, leaning coyly against the wall.

"Fine." she replied coolly.

"Aw, Gen. Why do you have to be this way?" he asked her.

She began to sniffle. "I'm just so... insecure." she whimpered.

"Aw, come here." Sirius said, hugging her. She made to go hug him, too, then kneed him in the gut and flounced off, laughing. "Even in my dreams, she's mean." Sirius muttered.

Sirius awoke a few minutes before Peter's alarm clock went off. Then, as he was running a comb through his hair, he heard a thud. "Wow, Peter, knocked yourself out again! Man, must be a record." he laughed.

A/n

OK, a few things for me to say. If anyone in here's been reading and/or reviewing The Order, reason I haven't updated is because I haven't had much ideas for it. As soon as I do, I shall update. And, last call. Anyone want the girls, or is this over now?


	5. Lily Evans

Dreamland

A/n OK, starting the girls off shall be Lily.

Chapter 5: Lily Evans

After a tiring day of annoying the boys, the girls cuddled up under their soft blankets, none too happy to finally be going to sleep than Lily. She sighed happilly. This was turning out to be one of her best dreams ever.

"A day without James Potter." her dream self grinned. "Wonderful."

In her dream, she was on a lone stretch of beach. She took off her shoes and socks and happilly walked along the beach. "Just me... the sand... and seagulls." she frowned at the annoying birds. But, hey, at least they weren't James.

Lily began to hum happilly to herself. But, then, dark clouds rolled along the beach. Hopefully this wasn't the sign of a nightmare. Or was it?

As Lily passed a row of seagulls perched on a fence, all of their heads turned into James's. "Hello, Lily!" they all said. She screamed and ran off. Everything she saw, though, turned into James.

She awoke to her own screaming and one of the other girls shaking her awake. "Lily, whoa, calm down! That bad?" she heard Celeste asked.

"Oh, awful." Lily replied. "James Potter was everywhere."

"Aw, I'm sorry. You calm enough now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

A/n

Awww, poor Lily! I'm so sorry! Who next? Anything special ya'll want to see?


	6. Gwendolyn Moore

Dreamland

A/n M'kay, since I've been ask for Gen next, here's Gen's.

Chapter 6: Gwendolyn Moore

Gen stretched out on her stomach, the most comfortable position to her, and was asleep in moments.

In her dream, she found herself in a candle-lit room where she had never been before. "Weird." she muttered, glancing around for a door out of there.

"Hello, love." Gen turned. "Fancy some wine?"

"Sirius, dammit, let me out of here."

"That's not what you said yesterday." Sirius grinned.

Gen stared. "You disgust me." Sirius laughed. "Now, let me out of here."

"No can do."

Gen groaned. It was her idea of a nightmare, all right. Her little dream self was getting a headache and dream Sirius wasn't making it any easier. He was making passes at her. "GROSS!" she finally shrieked, shouting out for real, also. With a mutter of a few choice swear words, she rolled off her bed, entangling herself in her blankets.

"Dammit, a little help?" she called.

A/n

Poor Gen! Who next? Anything you really want to see?


	7. Celeste Helms

Dreamland

A/n You know what I really hate? Hang on, I'll have to get back to you on that.

Chapter 7: Celeste Helms

Celeste snuggled under her blankets. She wasn't tired, but was asleep in an instant. Her dreams were always about herself, seeing as how she was the borderline narcissist of the bunch.

This dream started out like a normal dream of hers: many people fawning over her, not Lily, not Gen. But then, it changed.

Instead of herself getting adored, it was Marci, of all people. The quiet one, who didn't like attention was getting more attention than Celeste herself. And that made her mad.

Though she would never do anything about it in the regular world, in her own little dreamland, Celeste glowered, plotting of ways to get her revenge.

She started to snicker in her sleep. But then she heard a shriek. Being a light sleeper, she awoke and started to try to wake Lily up before Lily woke up the whole castle.

She finally managed to calm Lily down. Then, the two burst into hysterical giggles as Gen rolled off her own bed and tangled herself in her sheets.

A/n

OK! Who DID NOT see Celeste as the narcissist of the bunch?


	8. Marci Morrow

Dreamland

A/n Oh, sob, the final chapter.

Chapter 8: Marci Morrow

It took Marci a while to fall asleep, even after the other girls did. She curled up and fell into a light sleep.

The girls must have been on the same dreamwave. Marci's dream also included a boy, Sirius, for that matter. Except, her dream was one of her biggest fears: Sirius finding out that she had a crush on him.

Instead of asking her out or anything like that, he taunted her with it and teased her something fierce. No matter what she did, he was always there, tormenting her.

Until she talked Gen into beating the tar out of him. She smiled in her sleep.

It felt like she had only been asleep for five minutes when she was awoken by a shriek and a thud. "What's going on?" she muttered groggilly. "Someone getting murdered?"

"No, just nightmares." Celeste laughed.

A/n

Well... anything in peticular you guys want to see? I'm not really working on anything, just tweaking a few fics, a couple of which might never show back up.


End file.
